


Waves

by saucisson



Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Fergus and Andy, when nobody was looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. For anyone who hasn't seen (or even heard of) Newcastle, its a really crappy movie with a really great sub-plot and one amazing character who is practically an afterthought in the script.

Kitchen.

A glimpse outside the window: tanned smooth skin, dark blonde hair in waves around his face, bare chest, hoodie. Jaw drops -- with a mouthful of buttered toast. Real fucking smooth! Andy waves at Jesse. Fergus tries to follow after (I'll come!) Jessie sneers as usual. Andy doesn't even notice him. Gone.

***

Poolside. 

Andy's won the comp -- again -- but it feels hollow. Jesse is angry as usual, and as usual they try to talk him out of it. Grandpa comes by, always good for a laugh. Weekend plans. Girls in bikinis show up: Deborah and Leah. Leah flirts with him. They all flirt with him, all the time, it never stops. He should feel something but he doesn't. That's not true, sometimes he does, sometimes there is kissing and touching and a couple of times there was more and it felt really good but not good enough to justify the hassle and so he makes excuses. Scotty is jealous. Poor Scotty, he never seems to get it right.

Jesse's brother is there too. Did he see him through the kitchen window that morning? He's def seen him in school, one of those kids in black. Not his scene, never paid much attention. Andy knows they're twins but Jesse never wants him around so he's never around. Fergus sees them but doesn't wave. Slouches his shoulders and drops his head and looks at the ground in front of his feet. Andy watches him, eyes slide over broad shoulders and strong legs -- not what he expected. A thought forms in his head. He turns it over, turns it around, examines it, and lets it go. 

***

Escape.

Crammed in the back of the Jeep, Fergus in the middle pressed up against Andy, Leah on the other side. Fergus feels awkward, he never hangs with Jesse's friends. He doesn't belong, but it was a flash of conspiratorial genius to get nearer to Andy. Jesse doesn't need to know, although he probably does already. They used to be so close, Jesse can probably still read his mind. Fergus misses his brother. Andy's arm across the seatback behind his shoulders and each bump over the dunes tosses Fergus against his body. Fergus is having a hard time breathing.

Leah is sick. Oh my god this is so gross. Fergus jumps out and pull his t-shirt off -- Ramones, fuck! He loves this shirt. Its hopeless. He tosses it away. Scotty makes fun of him as usual. He's such a fucking twat, Fergus sometimes feels sorry for him when he's not feeling like shit because of him. Andy argues back. Scotty asks if Andy is keen on him. Fergus hops in the Jeep before anyone can see him blushing, and Andy slides in beside him. Oh god. Oh fuck. Fucking shit god fuck damn. Andy's bare skin against his bare skin, leaning into him to tease a smile. They sing along to the radio, Andy leans his chin on Fergus' shoulder during the chorus. Fergus is almost dizzy with the sensation.

Nathan sees this. He has an idea about Andy, but he's never asked and Andy's always kept things to himself. There are girls but not as many as there should be for someone as good-looking as that, and none around for very long. He catches a glimpse in the rear view mirror: Fergus' crush radiating from him like the Sun, Andy relaxing into his body. Nathan smiles to himself.

***

Swim.

Boys dive in the water, splashing, shoving, throwing each other into the surf. Fergus too, feeling like he belongs for once -- just a little bit anyway. Girls are on the shore laughing and refusing to get their clothes wet and absolutely refusing to take them off, as most of them have done. Fergus looks for Andy. He knows its wrong but he hopes for Andy to join in so he can feel hands on wet skin, an arm around his waist as he's pulled into a wave.

Andy is alone, floating. Naked on the water, under the moon, peaceful and Fergus watches him with something like awe. He can't believe how beautiful he is, it almost can't be real. Of course Scotty ruins the moment, pulling Andy under the water. He's pissed! Splashes Scotty and barks at him and charges out of the water. The girls on the shore give him a towel and compliment his naked form. Andy gets bashful but laughs anyway. What's the harm, its still a compliment! All of them out of the water now too, Fergus is the only one in swimming shorts. Scotty still mocks him, thinks he's got a hardon. Fergus finally has his chance to show them, and he means _really_ show them. Like, for real (It's just really big, Scotty) and drops the shorts. Leah and Rebecca stop laughing and stare. Nathan's jaw drops and he coughs out his amazement, tries to cover Leah's eyes (Don't look!) but she knocks his hand away so she can see. Fergus wins one, finally. A little respect from now on would be nice.

Andy comes up behind (That was classic!) and puts an arm around Fergus' shoulder to steer him back to camp. He got an eyeful, too. Another thought forms, washing over him like surf and ebbing slowly, as he walks with his hand on the small of Fergus' back. 

***

Camp.

Bonfire, beers, weed, hotdogs, smores. Andy and Fergus on their own side of the circle, laughing at their own stories, their own jokes. Jesse wants to know what they're laughing at, Andy saysAndy makes a smore for Fergus, spreading marshmallow on with his fingers, and licking them afterwards. Its like osmosis but like in reverse. Fergus' tongue tastes the marshmallow from Andy's fingers which are now in his own mouth so Andy's fingers are kind of in Fergus' mouth, in a way. Fergus feels heat in his stomach at the thought.

Jesse is angry, jealous that Andy has one more thing that was his alone. He doesn't want Fergus around but he doesn't want him best mates with _his_ best made for fuck's sake! Fergus isn't even supposed to be there! He's such a fucking faggot loser! That fucking purple hair! Jesus! Jesse wants to be as far away from him as possible but there he is, and not just there but with Andy. And not just with Andy but... _with_ Andy. That's can't be right, that's not a thing. Fergus makes a joke, trying so hard to be one of them Jesse slings a verbal right hook (You just want to suck his dick!) and Fergus is reeling, consumed with shame and embarrassment and running running running as far away as he can into the dunes into the dark into silence.

The camp goes silent with the cruelty. Deborah is angry. Andy is _really_ angry (Really good, Jess!) and jumps up to follow Fergus. As he jogs after him tracking the sound of footfalls in the sand, Jesse's words ring in his ears. Fergus just wants to suck Andy's dick. The words are out in the world and he can't not imagine it now.

***

Dunes.

Fergus lies on the dune staring up at the stars. Oh god. He wants to die. He wants a huge wave to come and sweep him out to sea and drown him because he can't bear to have to go back to camp and sleep in a tent with one of them and spend all day with them and drive all the way home with them he can't he can't. Please let me die right now, please God don't make me have to go back there. Fuck Jesse he's such a fucking shit. Then:

Footsteps in the sand, Andy looking down at him, wavy hair tossed around his face, crooked smile.

Andy flops down beside him. What is going on? A moment of fear, is this another of Jesse's nasty pranks? But Andy doesn't seem like that type. Does he? He seemed like he was outside all of that. Fear disappears in an instant. Andy just talks. And talks. And asks Fergus questions. And they look at the stars and talk about the stars and that's something they both love and that's something isn't it?

Fergus is up on an elbow, looks down at Andy and can't catch his breath. It's a physical pain, and he almost asks Andy to leave because he can't handle the ache of wanting. Andy's eyes slide over and look up at him. He smiles. Caught! (I don't mind if you look at me.) Fergus looks away, stammers half-words, something dumb for sure. Andy just taps the back of his hand on Fergus' chest and laughs. Fergus lies back down beside him. Andy inches over, pressing his shoulder against Fergus. Fergus is frozen, stares at the stars, scarlet with embarrassment. But Andy turns to watch him now, tracing the shape of his face: hair over forehead, strong jaw, straight nose, wide mouth -- studies that mouth for a moment, thinks about where Fergus wants it and where he wants it. 

Andy up on an elbow now, looking down at Fergus. (So you don't like girls?) Fergus stammers a lie (Yeah!), knows its a lie and knows Andy knows its a lie (Well not really), and stammers the truth finally (No.) Finally its out in the world. Finally. Its over. Everything he's hidden but not hidden, he can't hold that secret any more, he can't be ashamed of it any more. Andy knows and he's the only one who matters anymore. 

Andy thinks for a moment, looks out towards the sea and back again, brow wrinkles as he puzzles through something. (Do you jerk off?) Fergus laughs in embarrassment (No!) Andy studies him, sees right through him. (I do. All the time.) Fergus admits the truth again, he can't not. He gets a hardon immediately thinking about Andy with his hand on his cock. His breath is shallow 

A new thought comes to Andy and it can't be kept in and he says it out loud and now its in the world. Up on an elbow, he looks Fergus in the eye. (Do you wanna now?) Fergus' head is swimmy (What are you serious?) Andy smiles his cheeky crooked smile in return and the zzzzp of velcro on boardies coming undone and his hand is in his shorts and oh my god and Fergus' hand goes to his cock he can't help it that's just where it goes. Buckle undone and jeans unzipped -- black jeans! at the beach! such a fucking twat, why? -- and fingers gripping hardon that was almost instant and he looks into Andy's eyes but Andy's eyes are on him now and that makes it even better. 

The only sound is waves on the beach and ragged breath, rhythmic punctuated by hiccuping sighs as excitement builds. Fergus' eyes move between Andy's hand around his hardon halfway out of his shorts oh god he can see it and its beautiful and he wants his mouth on it and Andy's face eyes starting to go glassy and half-closed and jaw slack and now Andy moans a little bit as he gets closer to coming and Fergus' heels dig into the sand as the sound jolts through him and his hand goes faster and he's almost coming and Andy drops his head and rests his forehead against Fergus' and breathes hard and he's almost panting now and then (oh god!) and then his breath catches and (oh fuck!) gasping after that and Fergus sees Andy coming on his hand, on the sand, on his shorts and a little bit on Fergus and then (ah!) Fergus is there too and he turns his head and they're almost kissing but not really but almost and Andy opens his eyes to watch Fergus coming and sees that wide mouth lips red and parted and wonders what Fergus' cock would feel like in his hand, Fergus' eyes shut brow furrowed and a silent groan through gritted teeth too many years of sharing a room with his brother trying to keep quiet and white come spurting up onto his bare stomach t-shirt pulled up and subsides and they lay back shoulder to shoulder breathing hard. Andy draws an arm over his eyes and laughs a soft laugh. (That was awesome!) Fergus turns his head to Andy. Andy drops his arm back to his chest and turns to Fergus, his smile fading slightly, a thoughtful look coming over him.

***

Morning.

Fucking Scotty has a fucking knack for ruining everything. Spun the truck out last night, dragged a tent with everyone still in it! Andy and Fergus went running, pulling pants up as they ran down the dunes after hearing screams, ending the -- something -- that was happening up on the dune. When the occupants had been rescued, the tent re-assembled, and places sought for the night, Andy and Fergus wound up in Andy's tent. But the moment was past. Andy flopped onto his sleeping bag, and Fergus onto his, as if nothing had ever happened. 

Fergus awoke first, unused to a sleeping bag on sand and dawn cracking at 5:30. He turns to look at Andy, curled on his side away from him, his smooth back, tanned and slender but with muscle defined: traps that Fergus wanted to wrap his arms under, the line of his lats sliding under the sleeping bag that Andy had pushed down in the warm night.

A sleepy murmur from Andy (I know you're up). Caught, again. Scotty calls out to the gang, Andy rises at the clarion announcement of good waves, leaving Fergus along with his wishing. He lays there a few more minutes, turning last night over in his mind, humiliation at Jesse's barbs lost in the miracle of Andy's lips inches from his own as he came. It never happened, Fergus knows he's supposed to forget it. He knows that when this weekend is over that will have never happened. Nothing in this world will have never happened as much as that. But:

He rises finally, stepping out of the tent to see Leah eating breakfast. She looks up at him with a sly smile and squeals a teasing (Ooooo!) at him. Leah knows something, which means Deborah knows something too. Which means everyone will know something, before Monday is over. Fergus can only smile back. Andy looks up from waxing his board, seems happy to see him, invites him to surf. Fergus' heart pounds, and he trips over his own clothes in his speed to hustle out of his pjs and into his new boardies.

***

Water.

Andy gives instruction on the beach, paddle paddle paddle JUMP! Drills on the sand to get Fergus used to the movements, create some muscle memory.

Into the ocean now, the three boys already in the water. Nathan and Scotty are cordial, even nice to him. The dropped-shorts demonstration from the previous night made an impression. There are even dick jokes at his expense, but more like admiration than insults. Fergus marvels at seeing the shoreline from so far away. (Check this out!) Andy grabs his wrist and dives below the suface, Fergus following. Above the water, Nathan and Scotty poke fun at Andy's boldness. (Check this out! Check *this* out! Check *me* out!) Scotty knows, and Nathan is sure now.

Below the surface, Andy holds fast to Fergus' arm, points out how the sea floor rises to meet the water's surface, where it emerges to become desert. He turns to Fergus, still holding onto his arms. Nobody can see them below the water. They are alone, and Andy is looking into Fergus' eyes and Fergus wants to grow gills and stay there forever but his lungs start to burn and they both surface. Jesse picks that time to come by (Never thought I'd see the day) sneers at him and paddles away. Andy encourages, tries to makes sure it doesn't steal Fergus' joy.

***

Rogue.

Victor and his mates show up. Deborah and Leah see them first as the drive up onto the beach. All the fun is sucked out of the day. A turf war (wave war?) erupts as one of Victor's mates cuts in on Nathan's wave and snaps his board in two. Jesse has something to prove, they all know it, but he does it at Andy's expense and knocks him off his board. 

The the wave comes. A few of them see it, desperately try to paddle back to shore or move parallel to get out of its path. Victor tries to get Fergus out of it, but its too late, and now he does all he can to shout direction to keep Fergus on his board to keep from getting tumbled. Andy is already in the water and is pulled down, Jesse's board hits him in the head, snapping his neck back. He floats to the surface, face down.

Victor is knocked off his board, hit in the face, tumbled. Its like a washing machine, he can't come up. He claws at the water trying to reach the sunlight and air. Blood pours from his nose.

***

Aftermath.

There is a funeral. Victor's boys paddle out and lay a wreath in the water in his honor and remembrance. Jesse, Scotty, and Nathan are there. Fergus watches from the shore.

Andy is in the hospital. Swelling around his neck has paralyzed him, though the doctors say he will regain motion since there was no fracture. He seems almost relieved. Fergus comes by with a book on astronomy, and they flip through the pages together. Andy seems content to talk about anything that isn't surfing, and Fergus is happy to oblige.


End file.
